The Truth
by Cassey68
Summary: Bonnie has said nothing will happen between her and Jeremy before Elena knows about them.  So what happens when they tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's perspective:

I was pacing in front on the door to the Gilbert house. I could hear the movement inside as somebody rushed to answer the door. My stomach was in knots; the inner battles in my brain fighting whether to run or just open the door myself. Today is supposed to be the day when Jer and I tell Elena about us. Ever since Damon killed Elijah, things have calmed down… for now. Elena hasn't expressed a concern about Klaus since then and we feel like it is the correct time to tell her what is going on.

Suddenly the door opens and standing in front of me, smiling that infectious smile, in the object of current affection: Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey Bon! Come on in. Elena still out with Stefan, but she promised she would be home soon."

At sight of him my own smile blasted full on. I walked around him trying to make sure I didn't touch him and get distracted. I suppose it should be weird to me that I like my best friend's little brother. At first it was and I had to remind myself of that point constantly. But now when I think about it, I can't picture my life without him.

However, none of this stops my heart from racing when I remember why I am here. What am I suppose to tell Elena? 'Hey Elena. So while your were out worrying about Klaus and trying to keep all of your friends safe… I, um, kind of developed the hots for your little brother. Oh but don't worry whenever we're around you, we'll try to keep it on the low profile, ya' know, so you don't yet weirded out.'

"Hey Jer! So what's up?"

"Not much I just got out of the shower, that's why it took me so long to get to the door. I figured answering in my birthday suite might have started the conversation with Elena a little differently then we would have hoped."

Damn it, Jeremy! At the mental image currently swirly in my head, I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks and hear my breathing rapidly speed. Unfortunately, Jeremy noticed all these too and his smug smirk took place on his handsome face.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Is your mind in the gutter because of me?"

"Shut up Jeremy. We need to stay focused and.."

"Hey," Jeremy interrupted, "I am focused. You're the one whose mind is on other things. Not that I practically mind, considering I'm the one who's on your mind, right?"

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get myself to not flirt back. "Yes, Jeremy you are. But stop flirting, Elena's going to home any minute and we need to be able to tell her the truth without freaking her out."

"Hey guys, I'm home. What do you need to tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm forgetful, just some things I have to say first:**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Beremy = best couple ever!**

**Sorry the last chapter was really short. =(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jeremy's Perspective:

I saw all color drain from Bonnie's face. Her eyes grew wide with fear and I hear could hear her breathing pick up. Unfortunately, I don't think it had to do with me this time. Elena walked up to us.

"Hey Jer! Hey Bonnie! Oh gosh, Bonnie, are you okay? You don't look so good." Elena's face was masked with worry for her best friend. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Okay Jeremy, you have to step up. I can do this.

"Yeah Lena, she's fine. Um, we just needed to um… talk to you." Elena's face quickly went from worry to skepticism the moment I said that. "Why don't we all talk in the kitchen, I'm hungry. Come on Bon-Bon."

"Um… okay?" Elena started walking toward the kitchen, and, after leading her with me; Bonnie and I weren't far behind.

When we were all in the kitchen Bonnie and Elena took a sit while I began to raid the fridge. I wasn't' just using that as an excuse, I was starving. As the pile of food began to pile up on the counter, Elena's patience began to wither. "Jeremy! Did you guys invite me in here just to watch you make a sandwich? Did you want to talk about your obvious never-ending hole you call a stomach?"

"Wow, someone needs to learn some patience." Not that this was the time to be cracking jokes, but she's my sister. It's my job to annoy her.

"No Elena, we brought you here for a reason." Oh thank God Bonnie finally can help me try to explain this. "Look Lena, you're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Of course, Bonnie you're my best friend too. But why do you look so nervous?"

Bonnie's Perspective:

After a deep breath I was finally able to think semi straight. Ugh, I wish I didn't have to do this, maybe I can just forget about this. Yeah, Jeremy and I could keep our relationship under wraps. But, Caroline kind of already knows that I have a thing for him, and vice-versa. NO BONNIE, don't smile, that will just be a dead give away. Okay Bonnie think, I have to tell Elena. She will figure out sooner or later and she'll be angry if she knows we lied to her. Maybe I should just spit it out? Yeah that will work.

"Well, um, what I have to tell you, I'm not sure how you will take it. But I want you to learn it from us, because you're very important to both of us and you deserve to know what's up."

I looked to Jeremy, to make sure he was okay with what I was saying, and got an encouraging smile in response. Elena, however, looked as if she didn't know whether she should run for her life or just yell at me to spit it out. She settled on a very skeptical, "Okay?" Here goes nothing.

"Well you know how you've been really busy with Katherine, and Elijah, and Stefan, and Damon. Well just pretty much trying to protect everyone lately?"

"Um… yeah, I have noticed. What about it"

"Well um during that time, I've been spending some time with this guy and I've kinda fallen really hard for him."

Elena's face brightened and she looked like she was about to explode. "OHMIGOD, Bonnie that's so awesome… wait, it isn't Luka is it?" She definitely wasn't doing a good job of hiding her distain, but I wouldn't either.

"UGH, please! I do NOT have a thing for jerky warlock guy. No this guy is really nice, and sweet, and you, um, know him really well."

Elena looked happy again and her 100-watt smile was brightening my day. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be.

"Bonnie that is so awesome! You so deserve a guy who treats you like royalty." She then turned to look at her brother, who had somehow managed to wolf down the biggest "sandwich" I had ever seen. "OH, Jeremy, you don't have to sit here and listen to this. I can talk to you when Bonnie and I are done."

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him to it.

"Well actually, Elena, Jeremy needs to be here. He's a big part of this."

While Jeremy looked on top of the world after I defended him, his sister looked _extremely_ confused.

"What do you mean 'Jeremy needs to be here'? And what is 'this'?"

Crap, okay here we go. I just have to say it. "Oh, um, well you know how I was talking about that _really_ sweet and nice guy that you were so happy I had found someone who treat me like that. AND that I deserved them?"

Elena looked like she really didn't want to answer that but she went ahead, "um, yes."

"Okay well this insanely awesome guy has an older sister that is like the bomb dot com." **(I doubt Bonnie would ever say that, but oh well) **

Elena smiled a little, but she still looked like she wanted to run out of the room. Okay I just need to say this, stop beating around the bush, just say it to her, and stop talking to myself.

"I think what Bonnie is trying to say," OH thank you Jeremy. I knew there was a reason why I was going through this for him. "is that she and I have been spending a lot of time together, and during that time we kind of, um, ya know, we ah…" Never mind, apparently.

"We kinda developed feeling for each other that weren't there before." Wow, I don't know where those nerves came from, but thank god they did.

Elena's face was blank, not reveling anything, just there.

"Um, okay. Look, I'm not gonna say I disapprove, because if you guys make each other happy, I have no say in this. Thank you for telling me, but I need some time to digest this. I'll talk to you guys later."

And with that, Elena got up and walked out the door without even looking back.

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if this is how this conversation would go, I doubt Elena would forbid them to date.**

**Next chapter will look into the feelings of all three; Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They made my life… just so you know. Anyway sorry I haven't updated lately. Things have just been insane. Well without further wait… **

**I own nothing**

**I love this couple and this show**

**This is a little OOC, but what can you do… NOTHING HAHA, sorry that was mean…**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Elena's Prospective:

OH MY GOSH! I can't believe that Jeremy has a thing for Bonnie… I CANT BELIEVE BONNIE HAS A THING FOR JEREMY! Gosh, this is just so weird how will this go? Will Bonnie ever stay over here, in Jeremy's room not mine? This is so weird. How could I be so blind that I didn't even notice my best friend falling for my brother? Especially lately; with everything at bay?

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I immediately sat on my bed and called Stefan.

"Hi Elena! What did Bonnie and Jeremy have to tell you? Is everything ok?" That's Stefan: always worried.

"Yeah Stefan, everything is fine." I think so, at least. But you will NEVER guess what Bonnie and Jer had to tell me!"

"What is it then?"

"Okay, so apparently they have been hanging out with each other a lot. And during this time spent together… they, um, they developed a, um, a _thing_ for each other."

Stefan's was completely silent. It didn't even sound like he was breathing. "Wait… What do you mean by '_thing' _exactly?"

Ugh! How does he not get this. I really don't want to explain it to him. But here we go. "Well, um, they have feelings for each other. Like romantic feelings for one another."

"Are you telling me that Bonnie, like Bonnie Bennett – witch Bonnie, want in your little brother's pants?"

"STEFAN!" Eww… It's gross because it's true. Bonnie was looking at Jeremy with what Caroline likes to call "sex eyes". Ugh, I'm slightly disturbed.

"Sorry Elena, but it is what you mean right?"

"Yes Stefan… unfortunately, yes."

"Wait… Elena are you trying to tell me that you don't like them together?"

What does he mean? Why wouldn't I? "Um… yes? Are you trying to tell me that you _do _want them together?"

"Well… yeah, I do."

What? "YOU DO? Why?"

"Well, I mean think about it Elena. They have both been through so much shit. I believe that they both deserve someone who will love them unconditionally. And if they found that in each other… then why should we want them to be apart?"

Wow! I hadn't thought about it like that. Stefan always has a way of telling exactly what I need to hear, even if I don't know it. He was so right! Why would I want to keep them apart if they make each other happy? And they so deserve each other! Now that I think about it, I'm kinda surprised they _just_ got together. I mean, they have always been there for each other. And these last few days Bonnie has been over here a lot, but never with me. Wow, how did I _not _see that coming?

"Thank you Stefan. You always make me realize what I need to. I love you."

"Love you too, Elena. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, of course." I hung up the phone and bounded back down the stairs. Bonnie and Jer were still there in the same spots. They looked really worried and I quickly realized they were scared I might be mad.

"Hey you guys." They both look at me and started talking at the same time.

"You guys, stop talking." They both stopped speaking and looked at me expectedly.

"Look, like I said I'm not going to ban you guys from dating. Even if I am your best friend and sister, I would never actually have the authority to do that. But after thinking about it, I realized that I'm actually really happy you two are together. You make each other happy, I can tell by just being in the same room as you. And I understand how much you two have gone through lately, and you totally need each other. I mean, you guys so deserve each other. And in all honesty, I'm kind of surprised I didn't see that coming."

Both of their faces were shining with happiness. After a little squeal, Bonnie pulled me into a massive bear-hug saying "thank you" over and over in my ear.

After Bonnie let go, Jeremy picked me up and spun me around. "You're the best sister in the world, you know that?"

"Put me down Jer!" I laughed and heard Bonnie laughing with me too.

Once Jeremy put me down, I answered his previous question. "Yes I do know I'm the best sister in world. And the best sister is going to see her amazing boyfriend, so she'll talk to you later, right?"

They both nodded and I gathered my things and walked out the door.

As I started my car I realized I was so happy that I had Stefan. And that I was super glad my brother and best friend could find that happiness too, even if their relationship might be kind of strange. What part of my life isn't?

Bonnie's prospective

After the door closed, I quickly jumped into Jeremy. His muscular arms wrapped around me, and I felt the giant smile blossom on my face.

Everything was finally going good. Sure it could all turn bad at any moment in time, but having Jeremy with me would make it so much easier.

I heard Jeremy laugh and I leaned back so I could see his face.

"What are you laughing about?"

He smiled at me. "I just realized that we were so worried that Elena might say no, that we never thought about what we would do if she said yes."

I began laughing with him and was so happy to realize I didn't have to hold anything back anymore. If I wanted to flirt I could, if I wanted to kiss him I could, if I wanted to… woah. Don't get ahead of yourself Bonnie. His sister _just _agreed that we would be good for each other. No where in her little speech did I hear anything about her being okay with our relationship becoming X-rated.

"So then," I asked, "what do you want to do?" I put the most flirty smile I could come up with on my face and just hoped it didn't look really awkward.

He smiled back at me, of course nailing the adorable flirty smile perfectly. "I guess I really just wanted to take my _girlfriend _out on a proper date."

I squealed slightly at the word 'girlfriend' but quickly tried to regain my composer. " So in other words were going to the girl?"

He laughed. "You know me to well, Bon-Bon."

I attempted to scowl and sound fierce when I said, "Never call me that again!" But Jeremy's booming laughter was proof of my fail.

I guess I just couldn't be un-happy. At least not right now. I was completely on Cloud 9.

Jeremy opened the door and let me walk through first. He then grabbed my hand and smiled at me when he said, "Why don't we walk there?"

I couldn't dim the smile on my face as I nodded in answer to his question. I then reached up onto my tip-toes to kiss is incredibly soft lips.

When I leaned back down, his 100-watt smile was greeting me and I knew mine had also taken over my face. Perhaps it was the fireworks that flew between us. Maybe it was the way his touch made my mind go blank in the best way possible. Maybe it was the realization that we were going to be able to do that A LOT more.

But no matter what it was, I knew that the light that Jeremy made me glow would stay bright for a long time. He was someone that I knew I could get through so much with. Someone I trusted with all my heart. Someone I truly believed I would die without. Someone who, I'm pretty sure, I… love. And that thought maybe even happier.

**Okay so sorry for making Elena such a jerk at the beginning of the story. And Stefan was a little OOC, but I just had to make him say that. Any way I totally LOVED how, in the show, Bonnie just like says "what do you think about me and your brother?" Like it made my day how she didn't hold anything back. But now I have to wait til freaking APRIL! Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
